


On the Edge

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Buttplugs, Cock Cages, College AU!, Cum Inflation, Edging, Glory Holes, Knotting, Lots of Cum, Lots of pre, M/M, Post seasons 6b, Pre as Lube, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Teasing, Vibrators, belly bulge, knots, mentions of felching, post canon!, sound rods, vibrator eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Liam is a good sub. His cock is locked up, only let out when his dom, and boyfriend, Nolan lets him. Theres a catch. Liam is a strict Top. Nolan a Power bottom. It's an odd combination, for sure, but Liam enjoys it. But it's been weeks since he was last allowed to cum, and his balls ache with the need to release. Nolan allows him that release, but puts him through the ringer to prove he deserves it.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/gifts).



> This has...been a fic almost 2 months in the making. But here it is. Those of you i have talked to know bits and pieces about this, and i hope you guys all enjoy it.   
> I have to thank John over on Teen Wolf Discourse for all the help he gave me. This fic would have been a lot blander (and probably not even up yet) had you not helped with this, so thanks for the help!

Liam loved his rules.

He loved the way Nolan controlled him, loved the way their relationship worked. He loved the way their public persona’s were a misdirection for many of their friends and family, for anyone outside of their private lives.

These were thoughts Liam felt every morning when he woke up, cradled in Nolan’s arms, the warmth of his boyfriends heavy arms encasing him, his chest pressed against Liam’s back. Nolan’s cock, thick, long and hard, was nestled in between his cheeks.

It was the closest Nolan’s cock ever came to his ass, but he loved it all the same.

Stretched as he stifled a yawn with one hand, gathering the energy for the day as he pulled himself out of the comforting warmth of Nolan’s limbs, shivering at the cold as he pulled the blankets back.

Some days, he regretted sleeping naked, but when he turned back, seeing a sleepy, half awake smile on his boyfriends face, he couldnt help but retract that thought.

He padded his way over to the bathroom, using the toilet and brushing his teeth once he was done. As he sat on the toilet, he couldnt help but blush as his fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, a metal cage encasing the soft, thick length. A small, metal padlock kept him from being able to open it, making his cock useless for sex.

As he brushed his teeth, he couldnt help but muse over what had lead him to have his cock locked.

It had been a little after his eighteenth, about two years after he’d been bitten by Scott and become a werewolf. His IED had been playing up, and he’d felt like he was always ready to snap, always ready to lose control. He’d been in and out of doctors clinics, on all kinds of medical prescriptions, but none of them seemed to work.

It was one particular appointment with his therapist, who knew about both his IED and how he was a werewolf, that the problem was brought up. He was always on edge, always ready to snap and lose his temper, because he always felt like he needed to be in control, like he was the only one who could do something, anything.

The words had sounded in his head like a gong, ringing with truth. Ever since Scott had left for university, the “management” of Beacon Hills had been left to him. He hadnt cared about the town, if he’d been honest, only caring about the lives of his friends, family and boyfriend. But while Scott was gone, he’d become the stand in alpha, running himself ragged with patrols and helping to take down the new big bad of the month.

Once he’d realised that, he pulled back from doing everything, practically stopped doing anything altogether, focusing on his grades and getting into university. He got into the course he wanted, and Nolan managed to get into the same university.

It was only when the two of them had moved into their little apartment that Nolan brought up the idea.

At first, Liam had been against the idea of locking his cock up. How could he? He jerked off daily, fucked Nolan just as much. His knot would make it difficult, and his balls would be sore and swollen.

Nolan had just shrugged, setting a cage down on the coffee table. “It’s your choice to wear it. But once you wear it, i’m in control. I make the rules” he’d said.

Within a week, Liam was wearing the cage, and he’d never been happier.

Despite the cage, despite the new rules, not much changed in their day to day lives in the beginning. Sure, Liam wasn't able to jerk off, and Nolan refused to let him out for the first month, nothing changed much. The cage was barely visible through his jeans, so he wore it to classes.

But, despite that, Nolan never made Liam bottom. Liam had never felt comfortable using more then a buttplug on his ass, and it had been his one concern when it came to wearing the cage. But Nolan never forced the issue, never told Liam he had to bottom. He’d given up all of his control to Liam, signed a contract stating as much, but Nolan never asked him to. Never wanted him to.

So when Nolan unlocked his cage after the first month, giving him permission to fuck Nolan, Liam had been on cloud nine.

Since then, Nolan had kept Liam caged except for when he wanted to be fucked. Sure, he’d made a few changes, some Liam hadnt been too keen on when they’d first been introduce, but he was happy. Nolan was in control, Nolan had the power, and they were both happy with their lots in life.

Once he was finished, his teeth brushed, he walked back into the bedroom, climbing back into bed and snuggling up to Nolan. He could hear his breathing, the beating of his heart, and could tell Nolan was feigning sleep. How long had he been awake for? Liam wasn't sure, smiling as he pressed a kiss to Nolans lips.

“Morning baby” he said softly, pulling Nolan into his chest.

Nolan hummed, eyes fluttering open as he snuggled into Liam’s hairy chest. “Morning babe” Nolan whispered, biting down with blunt teeth into the meat of Liams shoulder. Long fingers ran through the hair on Liam’s stomach, his abs clenching and unclenching as they danced across the smooth, hairy skin.

“How did you sleep?” Liam muttered, letting out a soft gasp as Nolan’s fingers wrapped around his balls. “Fuck, your hands are cold.”

Nolan smirked against his shoulder before he pulled back, smiling at Liam. “I slept well” he said, his fingers still massaging Liam’s balls. “I had an interesting dream last night.”

“Oh?” Liam asked, goosebumps running up his spine. Pre beaded from the tip, oozing out of the bars of his cage, and Nolan gathered it up, rubbing it into the sensitive skin of his balls. “What exactly was it about?”

Nolan smirked, and Liam couldnt help but shiver under his boyfriends gaze. It wasn't malicious, or evil. But it was certainly mischievous. The slight uptilt of the corners of Nolan’s lips, the glint in his eyes. The way he tilted his head, eyes locked on Liam’s caged cock.

Nolan had used that look plenty of times before. What had followed had been torturous pleasure, but it had been oh so good.

“It was the usual kind of dream” Nolan said softly, knowing that Liam would be able to pick up the words. “You, tied up and on your back. You’re cock hard and leaking. I’d let you out for just this once, edging you so, so much. You’re moans were delicious.” Nolan smirked as he snaked a hand up, pinching a nipple on Liam’s chest. “Your cock was so slick with pre, you kept bucking your hips as i waved the wand over the head.” Nolan leaned forward, nipping at the lobe of Liam’s ear, grinding his hips down and rubbing his hard cock against Liam’s straining, caged one. “Do you think you’re up for a little fun tonight?”

Liam let out a shuddering breath, eagerly nodding his head. Pain and pleasure lanced through his cock, and he reached a hand down, feeling at his cock through the metal cage. The custom mesh Nolan had gotten custom made had swollen slightly, and Liam groaned as his fingers brushed against it. He was so pent up, his knot was swelling from the thoughts of a dream.

“Yes, i think i’m up for a little fun” Liam whined, burying his face in Nolan’s neck. Sharp fangs grazed over the sensitive, bite marked skin, before pulling back. “You’re not gonna leave me all pent up again like last time, are you?”

He knew he sounded childish, but he didn't think he’d last another edging session like he’d been subjected to by Nolan. His cock still ached, his balls still swollen from all of the pent up cum. He ran a hand down Nolan’s chest and stomach, his hand resting at Nolan’s belly button.

Nolan’s hand joined his, patting the back of Liam’s hand. “No, i don't think i’ll do that this time” He whispered, and Liam could hear the smirk in his voice. “I want to be swollen with your cum again. It’s been too long.”

Liam whined, hips bucking. Pre coated his balls in copious amounts, and he couldnt help but whine as Nolan’s fingers wrapped around his swollen balls. 

“They’re so big” Nolan whispered, massaging them softly with his thumb. “It’s a wonder you can fit these in your pants.”

Liam chuckled. “The last couple of days have been a little hard, to be honest” he said, shaking his head.

Nolan pulled back, eyeing him carefully. “You should have said something, babe” Nolan said, worry in his eyes. “I don't want you hurting yourself.”

Liam smiled at him softly, wrapping him in a hug. “We didn't have the time” Liam muttered softly. “But tonight, we have all the time in the world.” He paused, pulling back. “It will be tonight we do that, right?”

Nolan chuckled, nodding. “Yes babe, we will” he said, pulling himself out of Liam’s hold and climbing out of bed. “But first, you have classes today, and I have to write an essay.”

Liam whined, but stood anyway, following Nolan, eyes locked on his ass. He had a large plug buried in his ass, the base a dark black. Liam couldnt help but lick his lips, reaching forward and resting his hand on the base. He wanted so desperately to pull the plug out, to replace it with his own cock.

Nolan slapped his hand away. “You’re going to have to wait till tonight. I’m not letting you out until then anyway.”

As they split, Nolan going to the drawers and pulling out clothes, Liam went to the cupboard, pulling the doors open and letting his eyes wander over the collection of toys he and Nolan had gathered over the years. Dildo’s, plugs and vibrators sat on shelves that filled the cupboard, a few leather harnesses hung from a railing, pushed into the corner.

There was another, smaller chest of drawers in here, and Liam opened one, pulling out a slim tube of lube. He rifled through another drawer, searching for one of the extra attachments to his cage that Nolan liked to use every now and again. Not that Liam complained much, he liked using it when Nolan made him.

He set the items down on a little table at the foot of the bed, sitting down as Nolan pulled out clothes for the day, for the two of them. He hummed appreciatively as Nolan pulled out a maroon henley, setting it down in a pile with a pair of black jeans and a bright red jock strap.

Nolan hummed in amusement as he saw the items Liam had set out on the table. “I see someone really wants to be edged today” he said with a chuckle, picking up the attachment for Liam’s cage.

It was a sounding rod, made of slim metal. It was long, about the length of Liam’s finger, one end blunt and tapered, the other ending in a flared tip. That end looked like it had been merged with a screw, and screwed in to the end of the cage, where the head of Liam’s cock rested.

Lima couldnt help but shrug at Nolans comment. “I have weight training today, and I already have my plug in” he said, shifting and groaning at the pressure on his prostate. “Actually, i might need to clean out before i go to class.”

He blushed at the comment, but Nolan just laughed. “Nothing to be ashamed about. You go do that, while i get my clothes sorted out. I’ll need to clean out myself before i leave anyway.”

Liam nodded, as he stood and walked into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, he walked back out, his ass feeling weird as he held the clean plug in one hand. He’d slept with it in the whole night. But while it hadnt been the first time he’d done that, the plug had been a little larger then he’d been used to.

He couldnt imagine how Nolan managed to walk around with plugs as large as his knot in his ass, but he did. Maybe it was practice. Liam still hobbled sometimes, still had to adjust his stance because of the plug. But it felt so good while walking, while playing a match. He couldnt help but smile at the thought of doing his workouts today. All those squats, with a plug in his ass? He couldnt help but drool at the thought of the pleasure.

Nolan smiled, patting the table at the foot of the bed, and Liam set the plug down. It was only a beginners plug, about four inches long and was a little bigger then the circle his thumb and forefinger made when put together.

By now, the process was quick. He accepted the bottle of lube from Nolan, pouring some out and generously coating his finger, before he reached back and lubed his hole up. Nolan took the bottle back as he lubed the plug up, setting it back down on the coffee table. Liam smiled as he finished lubing his hole, crouching down and gripping the plug in one hand, lining it up with his hole.

He groaned as it slipped in, the gradual increase in size enough of a stretch to get his cock hard in it's cage. But he’d done this before, and was quickly sitting on the table, the plug nestled between his cheeks, brushing against his prostate.

Nolan knelt down between Liam’s spread thighs, nipping lightly at the tender flesh. He sucked on the hairy skin, Liam’s legs twitching as he sucked hickeys into his sensitive skin.

As he reached Liam’s caged cock, he smirked as he held up the sound and the bottle of lube. “Do you think you’ll be able to last till you get home?”

Liam shrugged as he squirmed on the plug. “What if i need to piss?”

Nolan thought about it, cocking his head to the side. His breath ghosted across Liam’s caged cock, making him shiver. “If it starts to hurt, you can pull it out. Otherwise, i want you to go all day with this in.”

Liam nodded, letting out a breath. “I can do that” he said softly. “Might struggle when i do my workout, but we’ll try.”

Nolan grinned as he unscrewed the lid of the bottle of lube, dipping the sound in. It came out dripping and runny with lube, glistening in the light of their bedroom. “Be still. I don't want to hurt you” he said, setting the bottle down and gripping Liam’s caged cock with one hand.

Liam nodded, gripping the sides of the table with both hands as Nolan teased the tip of his cock through the cage. There was a perfectly circular hole at the tip of the cage, right where the head of Liam’s cock would rest. The cool lube made him shiver as it came in contact with the head of his cock. He let out a shaky breath as the rod slid into his dick, his eyes locked on the way Nolan deftly moved the sound in and out, watching as the rod slowly sunk lower, buried in his cock.

Goosebumps peppered his skin, racing up his stomach and chest, reaching up his neck until the hairs on his scalp stood on end. He felt his claws flick out, burying themselves into the underside of the table. He took in a sharp breath, willing his wolf down. He had a sudden urge to press Nolan down, to tear his cage off and fuck him into the mattress until he was limping.

He stared into those lovely, deep blue eyes as he felt his claws retract. He took a deep breath, his cock lurching as he scented the air. Nolan’s cock was drooling. Drooling with pre, scenting the room up with his need, his want, to be fucked. Liam struggled, trying to keep his claws from flicking back out, but he felt his eyes burning gold.

Nolan might not know what he was doing to Liam right now. Hell, he might even know what he was doing. Knew what he was doing to Liam, getting him all riled up and wanting more. He bucked his hips, gasping as he felt the sound slip in deeper.

“Does it feel good?” Nolan whispered, pressing his lips to Liam’s thigh. He looked up with wide doe eyes, batting his eyelashes in a way he knew Liam loved. Knew made Liam want to fuck his throat.

He took a deep breath, the scents of his and Nolan’s sex, their cum and pure need for more settled in his chest, wanting to consume him. He nodded his head, letting out a low “It feels great.”

He watched as Nolan pressed the sound all the way in, twisting it against the hole he’d pressed it through, locking it in place. There was nothing stopping Liam from unscrewing it, from pulling it out and letting his pre and cum soak through his jock.

But it was another form of edging. Nolan’s way of getting him on the edge and keeping him there before he was let out of the cage. Before he was aloud to fuck Nolan. Or be subjected to hours of cruel, pleasurable edging and be locked in his cage again with no sense of relief and balls so swollen he struggled to walk.

His job done, Nolan stood, crawling into Liam’s lap and pressing soft, sloppy kisses up his neck, across his jaw, until he finally reached Liam’s lips. Liam smiled as Nolan pressed forward into the kiss, Liam opening his mouth slightly, letting Nolan take control and use his tongue. Liam shuddered as Nolans fingers dug into his shoulders, gripping tight, before he ran blunt fingers down Liam’s chest, tweaking his nipples.

Liam jerked his hips, moaning into the kiss. His nipples were sore, aching. Nolan had played with them the night before, biting,sucking and teasing them until each one was sore, red and tender to the touch.

Nolan pulled back, his lips turned up in a smirk. Liam smiled, running his blunt nails lightly down Nolans sides, making him shiver. “If you take too long, i’m gonna be late for my classes” Liam said softly.

Nolan chuckled, shaking his head. “Yeah, i know” he said, burying his face in Liam’s neck. “I wish we could stay like this.”

Liam wrapped an arm around Nolan’s shoulders, pulling him in and hugging him tightly. “I know, i know. I want to stay like this too” Liam said softly, nuzzling his head with Nolan’s. “But we need to go to class. I need to be at training, you need to study.” He shrugged, pulling back. “And then we can have all the fun we want when we get home.”

Nolan slumped his shoulders, but nodded his head. “You have a good point” He said, pressing a soft kiss to Liam’s lips before pulling back and climbing off the werewolf. “You get changed, i’m gonna have a quick shower before we leave.”

Liam nodded, standing and picking up the pile of clothes, going through what Nolan had pulled out for him. He picked up the bright red jock, stepping into it and pulling it up his thick thighs. He let the strap snap, and he hissed as the pain sent shivers of pleasure through his body. He readjusted his balls, groaning as his fingers brushed over the sensitive skin.

His balls were already swollen. With the sound, he wouldnt be leaking pre at all today. The thought sent a thrill through him, and his knees shook as he imagined how tender his balls would be. He stepped into the jeans, pulling them up, enjoying the way the denim was scratchy against his ass. The jeans were tight, pulled taught across his thighs, his ass lifted up from how tight they were. He had a considerable bulge in the front too, despite the cage, and he groaned as he tugged the buttons into place.

The shirt was a size too small, but Liam couldnt help but grunt appreciatively as he pulled the shirt on. It clung to him like a second skin, accentuating his muscles, making him look bigger then he actually was.

He was too busy admiring himself in the mirror that he jumped when an appreciative whistle sounded behind him. He turned, blushing as Nolan stalked towards him, his towel left forgotten in the bathroom.

“I almost want you to fuck me right here and now” Nolan purred, and Liam shivered. His hands found Liam’s waist, gripping him tightly. “You look so hot. I wanna unlock you right now and suck your cock. Have you knot me, and pump me full of your cum.”

Liam eyed the slim chain around Nolan’s neck, the small key that matched the padlock on his cage hanging in the hollow of Nolans throat. “There’s nothing stopping you from unlocking me now” he said, a mischievous grin on his face.

Nolan shook his head, stepping back. “I wish i could” Nolan said. “But i did say you need to wait till tonight.”

Liam nodded, disappointment clouding his mind, but a thrill shooting to his dick as Nolan started to dress himself. Nolan’s ass, tightly clad in dark denim, wearing a shirt that was loose, but when he stretched tightened to show off his defined arms and shoulders. Liam couldnt help but drool at the sight.

He was too distracted looking at Nolan’s ass that he didn't noticed Nolan rummaging through their closet, letting out sounds of annoyance. When he turned around, humming, he had a thick, leather collar in his hand.

Liam couldnt help but shake his head, a smile on his face, as Nolan stepped towards him, holding the collar in both hands. He didn't protest as Nolan wrapped the thick leather around his throat, clasping it behind his neck.

“Come on puppy” Nolan said teasingly, running his fingers along the length of the collar. “You need to get to class.”

Liam just nodded, drool forming in his mouth, as he thought about what Nolan had in mind for that night. And how exactly it would end.

***   
  


Liam couldnt help but squirm in his seat, his cock aching hard in it’s cage. His cock was sensitive, in pain but pleasure shooting through him as he shifted in his seat. The metal sound kept shifting, as his cock tried to grow hard and grew soft, feeling like he was being jerked off from inside his cock.

Sweat beaded down his neck as he squirmed, the room uncomfortably warm. He couldnt concentrate on the professor, the scents of his classmates clouding his mind. Most of the girls wore heavy perfumes that made him wrinkle his nose, not liking the smells. The boys either didn't wear deodorant or wore too much, and never in between. But it was the boys he couldnt help but lock on to, couldnt help but breathe in the scents.

Most of them were horny. From the back of the lecture hall, Liam could spy many of the guys looking at porn, could smell how horny they were, how frustrated. Could smell the pre staining their underwear, could smell the need to fuck or be fucked radiating off of them.

He let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang through the building. The noise cut through the fog of his mind, and he jumped, surprised the class was over. As the professor began to pack up her stuff, the class shuffled out of the hall. Liam, slower then the rest, packed his bag, stuffing his laptop and books into his bag before climbing down the stairs to the door.

As he walked out of the door, a familiar, tantalising scent hit him, sending him to an abrupt stop that almost had him tripping and falling to the floor. It was a familiar scent, the smells of lust, cum, anxiety, human and werewolf all combined into one.

_ Nolan _ .

He whipped his head back and forth, trying to find his boyfriend, but couldnt find him anywhere. His collar felt tight around his neck, and he gulped roughly. The scent was fresh, like Nolan had just been here. 

Sniffing, following his nose, Liam followed the scent, weaving through the crowds, in and out of empty class rooms. He sighed as he found no trace but the now fading scent. He’d hoped Nolan was going to want to have some lunch with him.

He still followed the scent to the end, finally coming to a bathroom that barely saw use, far away from any of the class rooms that saw regular traffic. It was dingy, one of the lightbulbs had burst and there was a crack in one of the mirrors, a thousand reflections in the spiderwebbed cracks causing his head to ache.

But it was here that the scent was the strongest. He followed it, all the way to the final stall, which he found locked.

“Nolan, you there?” Liam asked roughly. The strong scent had his head buzzing, his cock aching in it’s cage. The scent was addictive, and Liam wanted to rip the door off it's hinges, push Nolan against the wall and sniff him for hours.

He shook his head as Nolans voice called out, “Go into the next stall.”

His voice was mischievous, and Liam cocked his head, following Nolans order and opening the door to the stall next to Nolan’s. His eyes widened, not sure if he was surprised to see Nolan’s cock jutting out from a hole in the wall, or if he was just shocked that Nolan would go this far.

_ It wouldnt be the worst thing we’ve done _ Liam thought to himself, shrugging. He stepped into the stall, closing the door. Unsurprisingly, the lock was broken, but he managed to hang his bag from the little hook on the back of the door.

He sat down on his haunches, his thighs spread as his head came down to eye level with Nolans cock. He loved the tantalising head, the way the soft pink of Nolan’s cock gave way to a deep red tip that tapered, rather then flared into a mushroom head like Liams cock.

“I want you to suck me off” Nolan said through the wall of the cubicle. “And take your shirt off. You’re going to get dirty.”

Liam nodded, quickly shucking his shirt off and stuffing it into his bag. He crouched back down, and reached a hand out and to grip Nolans cock, steadying himself against the wall with the other. He gave Nolans cock a few quick, long strokes, Nolan bucking his hips as he followed the sensations. Liam marveled as Nolan pressed his hips fully against the wall, his balls slipping through the hole.

Liam smirked as he wrapped his lips around the head, humming satisfactorily as Nolan gasped, using the hand he’d jerked Nolan off with to fondle his balls, rolling them in his palm and massaging the, fingers reaching back and rubbing against Nolan’s taint.

“Oh, fuck. Aghh, that feels good” Nolan said, and Liam could picture him throwing his head back, like he’d done a hundred times before. “Fuck, your mouth feels- oh, oh god.”

Nolan’s words were drowned out by incoherent moans as Liam pressed forward, burying Nolans cock in his throat, swallowing around the thin, long length. His nose was pressed firmly into Nolan’s bush, what stuck through the gloryhole anyway, bobbing his head back and forth.

As he sucked on Nolan’s cock, he reached behind himself, pushing his pants down the swell of his ass. The cool air of the bathroom sent goosebumps across the skin of his ass as he ran a hand down his hairy, sweaty crack. The scent of his own sweat filled the room as his fingers wrapped around the base of the plug. He tugged on it, moaning around Nolans cock as the plug tugged on his rim.

His cock swelled in it's cage while he sucked Nolans cock, tugging on the plug. His hole stretched wide, the plug slipping from him, the rim of his hole gaping slightly, begging to be filled. He obliged the need, sticking two fingers into his hole, the slick sounds of his fingers squelching into his hole filling the stall.

He readjusted his position, Nolans cock never leaving his mouth, so he was kneeling on the cool tiles. He grimaced as the knees of his pants immediately grew wet, but sighed as he managed to pull his pants down further. He pulled his cock out with one hand, still fingering his ass with the other. He gripped the cage tight, sucking on Nolans cock as he shook his own caged, useless dick. His face grew red as Nolans usual teasing echoed in his mind.

_ “So big, yet so useless” _ Nolans voice echoed in his head. He could feel phantom fingers running across his caged cock, cupping his swollen, heavy balls. His own fingers followed, squeezing his balls the same way those phantom fingers did. His cock felt swollen, his fingers digging deep into his hole. He crooked the fingers buried in his ass, and gasped around Nolans cock, doing it again.

His balls churned, begging for relief, but his cock remained painfully hard, painfully  _ dry _ in it's prison. He rocked down on his fingers, the sound in his cock feeling like a hand job from the inside out. He shuddered, moaning around Nolans cock, feeling the hard length swelling in his mouth, ready to burst.

As quickly as he’d swallowed Nolan’s cock, it was gone, Nolan pulling his cock from Liams mouth. Liam’s throat felt sore, his mouth hanging open, wanting another taste of Nolans cock. He slipped his fingers from his ass, quickly replacing them with the plug, his other hand massaging his full, aching balls. They begged for release as he whined, the seconds ticking by as the cock didn't return, and he heard Nolan chuckle.

“You’re not making me cum here” Nolan muttered, and Liam heard the sound of a zipper being done up. “I want you to fuck the cum out of me later.”

Liam whined as he heard Nolan picking his bag off of the floor, and undoing the lock on the cubicle door. 

“Uh uh, puppy” Nolan said, and Liam perked up. He looked to the side as Nolan pushed the door to his cubicle open, his phone held in one hand. “Good, you already have your pants off. Thats a good puppy.” He reached into the cubicle, ruffling Liams hair, and the werewolf leaned into the touch. When Nolan pulled back, he said “Open your mouth and stick your tongue out like a good puppy.”

Liam didn't hesitate, knowing what was coming next. His mouth dropped open, and his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. His mouth still drooled, and a strand of saliva dripped from his tongue, landing on his chest, lost in the forest of sweat matter hair.

He heard the camera on Nolans phone snap, and then Nolan was off typing. Liam felt worry pool in the pit of his gut, but excitement too. He’d done this before, plenty of times. Sometimes he’d be the one sucking, others he’d be unlocked, just to be sucked off by a dozen guys with not a hint of relief. He knew what Nolan had planned, and though he was worried, since they’d never done it at college before, he was excited to service some dick, and hopefully fill his stomach with a few loads.

He heard the footsteps before the door banged open, hushed whispers with Nolan that he tried to ignore, before the footsteps continued. A shadow passed over him, and was gone, before he was able to see who it was.

Not that he would. Nolan’s standing order for these situations was that Liam was to be seen by everyone, but he was not allowed to see them. He would normally wear a blind fold, but today he kept his eyes locked to the glory hole, eagerly awaiting another cock.

There was the usual rustle of fabric, a zipper being undone, and then a cock, thick and long, a brown so dark it was almost black was pushed through the hole. The tip glistened brightly in the dim light, thick veins running down the length, and the head was bare to the world, a thin scar at the base of the head showing where the man had been circumcised. A pair of full, large balls were pressed through the hole as well, the sack pulled tight up to the base of the cock. A thick, metal ring pierced the underside of the tip, beads of pre glistening on the slivery metal.

Liam felt drool pooling in his mouth as he licked his lips, his breath ghosting across the thick, mushroom head, making the cock jump. There was a growl from behind the wall, and Liam quickly wrapped his lips around the head.

The man was thick, the head alone stretching his lips wide as he swallowed the cock down. He bobbed his head back and forth, his tongue laving across the thick, sensitive head. The man behind the wall groaned, pressing his hips fully against the wall. Liam obliged the unspoken command, pressing his head forward and plugging his throat with the cock. He pressed more and more into his throat, the collar around his neck growing tight against his adams apple as the cock bulged his throat out.

Liam wanted this load more then he wanted to cum in that moment. He gripped the mans balls in one hand, fondling them and massaging them. His fingers danced across the sensitive skin just behind his balls, pressing down lightly, then more insistently. The guy moaned, and Liam flicked his tongue across the piercing, rolling it around. He played with the ball, grimacing slightly at the metallic taste on his tongue, pressing it into the slit of the mans cock.

His tongue played with the underside of the head, teasing where the piercing went through the skin. He pulled back, leaving just the head locked behind his lips, tongue running across the sensitive bundle of nerves, pressing into the leaky slit. His fingers still fondled the mans balls, squeezing lightly yet insistently, the fingers of his other hand rubbing across the mans taint.

The man was moaning, hips bucking, and Liam could sense that the man was close. His cock smelled of lust and need, his balls tightening and gripping closer to the base of his cock. He continued to massage them, squeezing them tighter in his hand, as his tongue rolled the piercing around, toying with the metal ball.

The man came with a stifled scream, his hips bucking, making the wall rattle. Hot, bitter cum spurted from his cock, filling Liam’s mouth, coating his tongue in a thick layer. He heard a quick snap of a camera as cum began to leak out of his mouth, dribbling out of the corners of his lips.

When the man was finished, he pulled his cock out of Liam’s mouth, back through the hole. There was a rustle of fabric, and then a rough voice, nearly familiar, said to Nolan “Here’s some money. That boy of yours has a sweet mouth on him.”

Nolan thanked him, stepping into the cubicle for a moment. Liam turned to him, cum still pooling in his mouth, held open for Nolan to snap a photo. Once the photo was taken, Liam grinned, letting some of the cum dribble out and onto his chest, before he finally swallowed it down, enjoying the bitter tang and the soft warmth that filled his gut.

“Are you ready for more, puppy?” Nolan asked, and the door to the bathroom opened again. 

Liam nodded eagerly, turning back to the gloryhole, following his orders. There was a hushed conversation, and then the door to the next stall opened.

Liam quickly lost count as the minutes ticked by. He didn't know how many cocks he serviced, how many loads he swallowed down. His face and chest were soaked in cum, many of the guys wanting to pull out before they blew their loads, plastering Liams face with cum. He tried to scoop as much of it off his face, licking his fingers clean of the bitter loads, but he could still feel the trails of cum that had hardened on his cheeks and forehead.

He didn't care. He wanted the loads in his mouth, wanted to taste them, to swallow down the guys bitter seed. But he loved how dirty he felt, how he stank of cum. The hair on his chest was matted down with thick, hardened cum. His balls ached and churned, and he cupped them in on hand, softly squeezing and massaging them, whining at the sensation of them being so full.

“You serviced over twenty people in the past hour” Nolan said happily, patting Liam on the head. “You’re such a disgusting little slut, arent you puppy.”

Liam nodded, cheeks reddening at the insults but his cock throbbing. Nolan smiled, leaning down and locking lips, making out with Liam. His tongue invaded Liams mouth, searching out that familiar, bitter tang of cum.

Liam whined when Nolan pulled back, rocking back down, his hole fluttering around the plug in his ass. “Can we go home Nols?”

Nolan cocked his head to the side, his hand reaching down, fingers wrapping around Liam swollen balls. “You’re such a needy top” he said, rubbing his thumb across the tightly stretched skin. He pressed down on his thumb, and Liam gasped, pain and pleasure shooting through him. His cock throbbed in it's cage, the sound feeling thicker, longer then it had before. “You want to fuck me, don't you baby?”

Nolans voice was softer, and Liam nodded. “Yes, Nols. It’s been so long.” He squirmed, still kneeling on the ground. “It hurts” he whispered, hips bucking softly.

“What does baby?” Nolan asked, reaching up and cupping the side of Liams head. “Tell me baby, what hurts?”

Liam sobbed then, tears of frustration rolling down his cheeks. “My cock” he muttered, fingers grazing his cage. “My balls. Everything is so tight, so swollen. It hurts to move.”

Nolans face fell, worry flicking across his face. “Baby, you should have told me sooner” he said, pressing a kiss to Liams forehead. “Come on baby, we’ll go home.” A spark of mischief twinkled in his eye, and Liam was scared. But it was a good kind of scared. “Because you begged, you’re going to be edged twice before you get to fuck me, though. Do you understand?”

Liam nodded, holding back his sobs. He was excited about being let out of his cage, excited about being able to  _ finally _ fuck Nolan. But he knew how Nolan got when he was edging him.

It was going to be a long, long afternoon. 

Liam stood, and Nolan passed him his shirt. He pulled it on, not caring for the dried and hardened mess of cum on his chest. He delicately stuffed his cock and balls back into the confines of his pants, but left the fly undone. His balls had swollen too much to zip it up without causing too much pain, and he was thankful he had a jumper that he could tie around his waist, to cover the open fly with.

Nolan let him clean his face off, trying to wipe away the most of the cum that had now dried on his face. Nolan smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they walked out of the bathroom, through the partially empty corridors of the building and out into the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels like a jarring start to the chapter. This was supposed to be a one shot, but grew to be too cumbersome. So i cut it in half here. Hope you guys enjoy

Once they were in the car, Liam was quick to pull down his pants, letting his balls out and releasing the pressure. He sighed in relief, thankful for the tinted windows that let him do this and not get caught.

The drive was uneventful, though Liam had to grit his teeth whenever they went over a particularly bad bump in the road. The vibrations of the car went straight through the plug, pressing against his prostate, and he felt every bump of the road like a thrust of a cock against his prostate.

But they were soon home, Nolan parking his car in the underground garage. Liam wrapped the jumper around his waist again, covering his cock and balls, not wanting to put them back into his jeans.

As soon as they were in their apartment, the two of them were stripping down, throwing their clothes into a corner, bags dumped on the kitchen counter. Liam couldnt keep his hands off of Nolan, picking him up and carrying him to their room as they made out, Nolan’s legs wrapped around his waste. Liams caged cock pressed against Nolans ass, the plug Nolan wore pressing back against his cage, and Liam couldnt help but look forward to what would come next.

When they reached their room, Liam set Nolan down on the bed, obediently walking to the cupboard that held their toys and opening it. He reached into a drawer, pulling out the one toy that was the bane of his existence, and bringing it over to Nolan, he laid across the bed in a seductive, sultry pose.

Nolans eyes glimmered with mischief as Liam passed the toy over, holding it delicately in his hands, before looking up at Liam. “Why don't you be a good puppy and grab the handcuffs as well while i set this up?”

Nolans tone brooked no argument, and Liam whined, but did as he was told, walking back to the cupboard and grabbing the heavy steel handcuffs. He handed them over to Nolan, who set them down on the bed beside him as he set up the toy Liam had grabbed first.

“You like being edged, don't you, puppy?” Nolan asked coyly, playing with the settings.

Liam eyed the toy warily, but nodded. “Yes...sir” he said, whining at what was to come.

The toy Liam had grabbed for Nolan was a vibrator wand. It had a variety of attachments, that Nolan had laid out on the bedside table, but he had kept the large, round head on the wand. Nolan flicked the button on the handle, and the head visibly vibrated, a low whir filling the air.

Liam kept his eyes on the vibrator as he handed over the handcuffs, Nolan taking them with a quiet “thanks”. He flicked the vibrator off, turning to Liam and spinning the handcuffs on his finger.

“Kneel on the bed” Nolan said, a glint in his eyes.

Lim did as he was told, climbing into the bed and kneeling, his back to Nolan.

“I want your hands behind your back.”

Liam followed Nolans orders, bringing his hands behind his back, crossing his wrists just over the swell of his ass. He felt the cool metal of the handcuffs on his wrists, the metal slipping over his wrists and snapping shut with a loud click.

“Turn around, and sit on the edge of the bed” Nolan said, his voice low and rough.

Liam turned, following Nolan’s command. His eyes locked with Nolans, before dragging down his body. His eyes lingered at the hollow of Nolans neck, where a small, silver key hung on a thin chain.

It was the key to the padlock on Liam’s cage, and he had a sudden, visceral need to take that key, to be a “bad puppy” as Nolan would say, and be punished for it. He whined low, knowing Nolan might make him wait another week before he could cum...but Nolan had promised he would get to cum today.

A plan forming in his mind, Liam sat at the edge of the bed, his legs spread, caged cock and balls on full display for Nolan. His boyfriend set the vibrator down on the bed beside Liam’s outspread legs, leaning down as Liam squirmed in his position.

“I love you Liam, you know that right?” Nolan said softly, crouching down before Liam, spreading the werewolves legs with his hands.

Liam nodded, opening his mouth in a soft ‘O’ of surprised when he felt the warmth of Nolans mouth envelope his caged cock. “Fuck” he breathed out, hips bucking. A firm hand on his hip kept him still. “I know” Liam said, breaths harsh. “I know you love me, Nols. I love you too.”

Despite the hand on his hip, he couldnt stop bucking forward into the heat of Nolans mouth, trying to chase  _ some _ friction, however small.

When he removed his mouth from Liams cock, Nolan chuckled, shaking his head. He stood, before sitting beside Liam, nudging their shoulders together. Liam watched as Nolan brought a hand down, wrapping around his swollen balls, squeezing them for a few seconds, before dancing delicately across the bars of his cage. Nolan’s other hand was jerking his own cock, the wet, slick noises filling the near silent room.

Nolans arousal was strong, and only grew stronger as Nolan continued to jerk off. The scent tickled Liam’s nose, and his head buzzed. His own cock lurched in it’s cage, swelling against the steel bars. The sound still rubbed the inside of his cock, and he whined. He knew he should be leaking, knew enough pre should be bubbling from the tip of his cock that he could use it as lube.

Nolan had made him do that once. It had been some of the best sex the two of them had ever experienced.

Nolan’s fingers danced across the bars of his cage, before outlining the cage with his hand. He leaned forward, his lips pressed to the shell of Liam’s ear, lust dripping from his words as he said, “You’re so big. And yet...so, so useless.”

There was a mischievousness in his voice as Nolan stood, leaning over Liam. The key dangled just in front of him as Nolan reached for the vibrator wand.

“I have you wrapped around-” Nolan started, words cut short as there was a tugging at his neck.

Liam grinned around the key, his teeth clamped down on the thin chain. He pulled his head back, and there was a short, sharp  _ snap _ as the chain around Nolan’s neck broke.

Nolan turned, and Liam grinned at the human mischievously, a smirk on his lips as he held the small key in between his teeth. He spat the key out onto the bed, still smirking up at Nolan.

The human was shaking his head, jaw dropped in surprise. “And here you were being such a good puppy” Nolan said, his tone hard. “You’re not going to go without punishment, you know that right?”

Liam nodded, still smirking at Nolan, and the humans shoulders slumped.

“I could keep you locked up” Nolan said contemplatively, slapping the vibrator wand in his hand. “Could make you beg and whine for another month before i let you fuck me.”

Liam smirk slipped from his lips. Nolans heartbeat betrayed nothing, completely stable. He sometimes hated that he’d taught the human how to control his heartbeat, but in times like this...he loved not knowing if Nolan was telling the truth. 

“However” Nolan continued, looking down at Liam, a hard glint in his eyes. “I did promise you’d get to cum today. That you’d get to be unlocked and fuck my ass. And i don't like breaking my promises.” He tapped his chin, looking out of the window in thought. “I could make it a ruined orgasm. You get to drain those swollen balls of yours, but not get an ounce of relief.”

Liam squirmed, remembering the times Nolan had done just that. It had been pure torture, not getting the needed release. He whined low, shaking his head.

Nolan hummed in thought, looking down at Liam. he held out the vibrator wand, tapping it against Liam’s cock and balls.

“I did promise i’d edge you before you fucked me” Nolan said quietly. He pressed the head against Liams swollen balls. Liam squirmed at the pressure, but didn't fight back. “How many times did i promise you’d be edged?”

Liam panted, his body running on over drive, pleasure and pain coursing through him in waves. His cock was hard, aching against the bars of his cage. His balls ached, begging for release, and Nolan pressing the vibrator wand against his balls wasn't helping. 

“T-t-two” Liam panted out, looking up at Nolan. “Two t-times, sir.”

Nolan hummed in agreement, nodding. His thumb rubbed against the power button, and Nolan smirked down at Liam.

“No, i don't think that will be enough for you” Nolan said, shaking his head. “Good boys get edged twice. Naughty boys get edged four times.”

Liam whined, but nodded his head. He smirked at Nolan through the pleasure. “Yes sir. Thank you sir. I deserve to be punished for breaking the rules.”

Nolan smiled, patting the side of Liams head. “Thats a good boy” he whispered, hand reaching down and gripping Liam’s shoulder. “Now lean back, and keep your legs spread.”

Liam followed the order, leaning back so he was laying on the bed, his hands still cuffed behind him. It was a little uncomfortable, laying like this. The hand cuffs pressed against his back uncomfortably, but he knew he wouldnt be in this position for long.

He hoped.

At first, nothing happened. Liam laid on the bed, eyes locked to the ceiling. He couldnt see Nolan, but could feel him in between his legs, one hand resting lightly on his thigh. For a moment, there was nothing. No words, no humming of the vibrator. No added stimulation to his cock. Just the rush of pleasure Liam already felt coursing through him, and the harsh panting of both of their breaths.

Liam jolted as Nolan pressed the head of the wand to his balls. He hadnt expected the sudden touch, but was thankful that the wand wasn't on. He knew it was coming. The pressure of the wand wasn't enough. But he knew, at some point, Nolan would turn the wand on. And he would be in a world of pleasure and pain.

There was no warning. No words of comfort. Nolan might have provided them, had Liam not taken the key off of him. No. What was once supposed to be pleasurable would be torture now.

He jolted from his position, lifting his hips from the mattress as the wand whirred against his balls. He moaned, low and guttural, his eyes flashing gold as the pleasure shot through his balls. He squirmed, muscles tensing. He pulled against the handcuffs, his arms bulging with the effort. His eye were wide as pleasure coursed through him, the wand fanning the flames of his desire.

He clenched his eyes shut as Nolan moved the wand around, not lifting it from his skin. He knew Nolan wanted to make this as pleasurable, and as torturous, as possible. Liam felt every inch of him tensing as Nolan ran the wand over the taut skin of his balls, delicate hands lifting them to press the wand against his swollen taint, pressing against the sensitive flesh just behind his balls.

“Oh, god” Liam gasped out. His fangs had descended, and he could feel his claws had popped out, the sharp nails shredding into the sheets. “Augh, that feels so...so good.”

Nolan didn't say anything, and Liam craned his neck, watching as Nolan eyed his junk with a curious eye. That look meant trouble, Liam knew. 

The vibrating suddenly stopped, the pressure against his taint and balls gone as Nolan. Liam whined, bucking his hips, trying to chase the sensations, but failing miserably.

“Nolan” Liam panted, hips held up in the air. “Why did you stop? I wasnt even-Oh fuck. Augh, that...Ah, ah, that...that…”

Liam trailed off, mouth working open, unintelligible words coming out of his mouth as Nolan brought the vibrator back down. But this time, rather then running it over his balls, Nolan pressed it right against the tip of the sounding rod still buried in his cock.

Liam threw his head back, pleasure coursing through him like tidal waves, the need, the urge to cum growing stronger the longer Nolan held the vibrator against the sound. His cock was alive with sensations, the vibrations running down the length of the sound. Liam swore, it felt like he could feel the vibrator pressed right down his cock, almost to his bladder. The vibrations felt so good, and not only could he feel them on the inside of his cock, he could feel them on the outside. The cage vibrated as Nolan pressed down harder with the wand, and Liam groaned, his knot swelling against the mesh part of the cage.

His knot ached, swelling against the mesh. He could feel every link, every vibration. His knot was sensitive, hard and raw, and Liam bucked his hips, trying to get more friction on the knot. If he got just a little further, a bit more feeling, he knew he was close, so, so close. Just a little more…

And then Nolan pulled the vibrator away from the sound, and Liam gasped in surprised. The lack of vibration, the lack of sensations was like a void. His hips bucked wildly as he tried to chase the friction, but it didn't work. His cock still caged, his knot slowly deflated, the mesh around the base becoming slack. Liam whined, chest heaving as he tried to chase the sensations, but he knew nothing was coming.

“Thats a good puppy” Nolan whispered, and Liam flinched as he felt Nolan’s fingers on his side. “Hey, hey. It's okay baby. You’re doing so good.” Nolan’s fingers danced across Liams side, and his heart beat slowed as Nolan muttered sweet nothings in his ear. “Are you ready for round two?”

Liam bit his bottom lip, hesitantly nodding as he took in a deep, shuddering breath. When he let it out, he croaked out “Yes. I’m ready.”

Nolan smiled, pulling back, fingers wrapping around his cage. “How about i give you a bit of relief? You’ve been such a good boy, haven't you Liam? I think you deserve at least some relief.”

Liam felt more then saw Nolan twisting the sound, the slim metal twisting inside of his cock as Nolan unscrewed it from the tip of the cage. He let out a long, shuddering sigh of relief as Nolan pulled the sound out, the metal rubbing against the inner walls of his cock that had his whole body shuddering. As soon as the metal slipped free from his cock, pre poured forth, leaking from the tip of his cock like a leaky tap. He shivered, the warm pre feeling cold as it dripped down his swollen, aching balls, Nolans warm breath ghosting across his hefty nuts cooling the pre quickly, leaving cold trails across the warm skin.

“Fuck, you leak so much” Nolan said, running his fingers through the mess. He lifted his wet, glistening fingers up to his lips, sucking on them, and Liam whined. “You taste so good.”

Nolan climbed up Liam’s body, pressing his lips against Liams. Liam groaned, the taste of his own pre exploding across his tongue as Nolan led the kiss. He sighed as Nolan dug his fingertips into Liam's pec squeezing the muscle firmly as he pulls away, pressing his lips to Liam’s ear. "Fuck. So strong. So tense.”

He drags his nails down Liam's chest, parting the thick chestnut hair, leaving lines of red marks as he scratches down lower. "I don't know if I can wait. Can you wait?" The request seems innocent at first causing Liam to swallow the lump in his throat. "No".

Nolan straddles him, leaning down, his cock hovering just above Liam's as he presses their chests together. The cool sweat from Nolan's chest chilling the heat from the scratches as Nolan's hand rubs up his sides and moves to cradle the back of his head. Nolan dips to the side of his neck, shuddering breaths against his lobe "Is that what you want? To split my ass with your huge cock?" He shivers a nod, unable to speak as Nolan nips his neck, blunt teeth catching the skin "Pound my ass." 

Nolan drops lower, his cock stroking heavy on his cage. Nolan begins to shift his hips, dragging his cock back and forth over the cage, the heat from his pre dripping past the holes, relighting the embers of his last edge. "You want me to beg for it? Scream your name?" He begins to nod again but Nolan grinds his cock down, growing thicker and more rigid against the cage. "Grind your big, thick knot against my tight hole. Fuck me full. That's what you want, right? Fuck me with your big cock?" He swallows the whimper as Nolan pushes down more, biting his collarbone. "Bruising my hips with your hands. The only sound is your balls slapping mine."

Liam whined, squirming, his biceps straining as he pulled against the handcuffs. He thrust his hips upward, seeking friction, but Nolan pressed his weight down against Liam’s hips, his hole pressing against Liams caged cock.

"Stretch me out with your knot. Fill me up so everyone knows I'm your bitch." He stifles back a growl as Nolan thrusts against his covered cock, the scents hitting him harder, Nolan's pre and arousal pounding him in rough waves. "That's right, growl. Pound me til I can't move." Nolan grinds faster, his cock catching on the rim but he pushes past it, a tiny moan slipping from his lips. "Fill me up until I'm dripping. Then roll me over and fuck my face. That's what you want right?"

Nolan wraps his arms around Liam, catching a hold of his shoulders, using it as leverage to rut harder "Shove your cock so deep. I need it. I need it now!" Nolan pathetically whines the words, his body weight leaning heavy against him, their cheeks pressed together as he gasps into Liam's ear. "Shove me down and take it. I want it. I want that cock splitting me open. I need it."

Nolan's ruts grew faster, sharper as he pleaded "Fuck me. Knot me. Again and again. Fill me up. And keep doing it. I need it so bad." He swallowed back the lump, sucking in short breaths as the desperation tore into Nolan's words. He couldn't rut back but he needed to so bad. Nolan's voice cracked as he continued "Please! Shove that big cock in! I need it now!" 

Liam whined, feeling his orgasm creeping closer, the need to cum reaching the edge of no return. Nolans voice fell flat as he pulled away, whispering lowly, all the need evaporating "But you can't. Not with that big, useless, cock."

Liam was left gasping, panting for breath, wanting more. His hips bucked up, trying to chase the delicious friction, wanting more. He whined, tears leaking from his eyes as Nolan smiled down at him.

“Thats a good boy” Nolan said softly, patting Liam’s side, his fingers dancing along the firm muscle. “I’ll unlock you in a moment. Just calm down.”

Liam tried. He tried so hard to calm down, his breaths still coming out shaky. He could hear the beating of his heart, the rushing of blood in his ears. He tried to take deep breaths, tried to calm down. But the more he tried, he felt his eyes burning, golden eyes flashing. His gums tickled, and then he felt his fangs descending, clicking into place and nicking his lips. He tasted blood pooling in his mouth, the metallic taste overriding his senses.

Like a bucket of ice cold water, he stopped squirming, the hammering of his heart slowing to a low thrum. His breaths stopped coming in harsh pants, and he was able to take deep breaths, his chest rising and falling calmly. Nolan’s soft touch on his side had his muscles twitching, the ticklish touch bringing a soft smile to Liam’s lips.

“Are you ready to be let out?” Nolan asked softly, bending down, his lips brushing against Liam’s ear. “You have two more edges to go. Are you ready for what i’m about to do?”

Liam bite his bottom lip, fangs pricking the skin, drawing small beads of blood, as he nodded softly. “Yes” Liam breathed out. He took a deep breath, turning his head to lock eyes with Nolan. “Yes, baby. I’m ready.”

Nolan smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of Liam’s mouth, before pulling back. “Good. Stay there for a moment while i get some things, and then we’ll continue.”

Liam whined, but nodded, listening to the padding of Nolans feet on the carpet. Nolan came back a moment later, setting something down beside Liam’s leg that he was unable to see, before he leaned over Liam’s body.

“Where’d you put that key?” Nolan asked, hands roaming over the rumpled surface of the bed. “Ah ha, found it” he said a moment later, holding up the key between his fingers.

Liam eyed the key, a whine spilling from his lips. He bucked his hips, knowing that Nolan could go back on his word at any moment. He could leave Liam like this, locked up and desperate. Drain his balls with a ruined orgasm and leave him on the edge, dazed from the horniness and unable to get that release he so desperately wanted.

But Nolan didn't do that. He danced the key across the backs of his fingers, before leaning down. Liam’s hips jerked as Nolan’s fingers wrapped around his caged cock, massaging his balls, before they gripped the padlock. He heard the key slip in to the lock, heard the soft  _ click _ as Nolan turned the key to unlock it. Heard the sound of metal ringing on metal as Nolan slipped the padlock off of the cage.

Fingers wrapped around the base of the cage, gripping the ring that circled the base of Liams cock and under his balls. There was another lock, built into the ring, under Liam’s balls, which Nolan undid with the key. The ring popped open, as if a build up of pressure had opened it, and Nolan finally slid the cage off of Liam’s cock, taking the ring with it.

As soon as his cock was bared to the air, Liamm’s cock grew, hard and long, drooling pre like a broken faucet. The hard length glistened, covered in pre, and Liam whined as his cock finally tasted freedom. It throbbed in time with his heartbeat, each time a drool of pre bubbling from the tip and rolling down the hard length.

“Such a pretty cock” Nolan muttered, kneeling on his knees before Liam. His breath ghosted across Liams cock, and he jerked at the soft stimulation.

His cock was free. He could feel his knot swelling, finally able to grow to it's full size. Nolan muttered, and soft touches grazed burning lines across his skin. Liam howled as Nolan lightly gripped his knot in his fingers, massaging the sensitive flesh. He craned his neck, trying to get a better look at Nolan, his face growing pale at the mischievous smirk on Nolans face.

With deliberate slowness, Nolan leaned forward, his face inching closer and closer to his knot. Nolans tongue darted out, wetting his lips, and Liam was suddenly aware of what Nolan was going to do. He squirmed, trying to move, but a firm hand on his hip kept him where he was.

The first lick was pure agony. The second was torture on a scale he’d never experienced. The third and fourth came in quick succession, and Liam howled as his knot was tortured. Nolan used every trick in the book, licking and sucking, teasing and massaging. He was a master of his craft, each touch, each pleasurable shock sending him closer and closer to the edge.

He didn't realise when the hand was removed from his hip. Didn't noticed how one hand slowly jerked the rest of his cock while Nolan tortured his knot. How could he? His knot was sensitive. Far more sensitive then any other part of his body. The pleasure coursing through him left his mind muddled, a haze over his thoughts that made it hard to think.  _ If this is what it’s like to be high, i like it _ Liam thought to himself, before the thought fluttered away, pleasure becoming his only thought.

He did notice when Nolan started tugging on the plug still lodged in his ass. It was small, yes. Merely a beginners plug. But it was still difficult to not notice when something was being pulled from his ass. He was still new to it, and it was hard to  _ not _ notice when the rim of his hole began to stretch over the thickest part of the plug.

Confusion warred with the pleasure Nolan continued to torture him with, the humans strong, soothing voice reaching his addled mind. “Calm down baby” he said softly. Liam could feel his lips as he spoke, pressed against his knot. The words didn't help him stay calm. “Just stay calm. I’m only helping you. Thats all i’m doing.”

The words felt like they were mocking him, teasing him. The words Nolan spoke belied the torture he was putting Liams knot through. He whined pitifully, jerking his hips, but that only helped Nolan tug the plug further from his hole. He whine, feeling his ass gaping. He’d worn the plug for so long, it felt weird for it to be out of him.

Something was quickly pressed to Liams gaping hole, smooth and slick, cool to the touch. He jumped, but Nolan pressed it insistently against Liams hole. Liam whined, but stopped resisting, grunting as the heavy weight of it slipped into his ass. Another was pressed to his hole, slipping in beside the first. His ass felt full, fuller then he was used to.

Confusion filled his mind, worried. What was Nolan doing? He whined, gasping, trying to find the words. But Nolans lips moved against his knot, the third item slipping into his hole as Nolan said “Easy. This is for your enjoyment.”

Liam highly doubted that. Nolan was up to no good, and Liam knew that look in his eyes anywhere. He was up to no good, and was going to do something to Liam that would make him howl, scream in a mixture of pleasure and pain so great he wouldnt be able to tell one from the other.

His ass filled, his cock tortured, Nolan pulled away, as if knowing, somehow, that Liam was near the edge, despite not having said a word. He bucked his hips, the objects in his ass shifting with the movement and he groaned as they pressed against his prostate.

Nolan chuckled above him as he straddled Liams thighs, gripping both of their cocks in one hand, slowly jerking them off. Nolan hadnt given him much of a chance to calm down, to come back from the edge, and he knew he’d be there quicker then he would be used to.

He whined, enjoying the friction of their cocks as Nolan dragged his hand up and down the lengths their cocks. Nolan bucked his hips, fucking his cock into his hand. Liam bit his bottom lip, fangs digging into his skin as the friction of their cocks rubbing together brought him closer and closer to the edge.

Liam opened his eyes, clenched from fighting back the pleasure. He felt his eyes widen, flashing from blue to gold and back again, as he saw Nolan holding his phone in his free hand. He held the screen towards Liam, the image of a dial set in the middle of the screen, and below it two images of devices, connected to Nolans phone via bluetooth.

“Oh shit” Liam breathed out, watching as Nolan turned the phone back to himself.

Nolans smirk grew wicked, his finger running across the screen. “So you finally clicked on to what i put in your ass?” he asked, an innocent expression on his face.

Liam gulped audibly, his throat bobbing as he nodded. “Y-yes. I do” Liam said, breath shaky. “You...you’re not gonna turn them both on at once, are you?”

Nolan’s smirk turned wicked, his thumb pressing down on the screen. Liam jumped, a cry escaping his lips, tears pooling in his eyes. The vibrator eggs Nolan had placed in his ass vibrated like mad, pressing against his prostate. Pleasure surged through him, his back arching off the bed as he squirmed, trying to get away from the sensation’s. 

Nolan didn't help, his hips jackrabbiting into the hold he still had on both of their cocks. The friction was growing, the pleasure building. Liam whined, trying to get away from the sensations.

The vibrations in his ass suddenly slowed. They didn't stop, not by a long shot, but the two eggs continued to pulse slowly against his prostate. His back was still arched, his mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. Nolans hand gripped the side of his chest, massaging the firm muscle.

Liam opened his eyes, trying to take everything in. His mind felt ravaged by pleasure, his thoughts short circuiting. He wanted to fuck, the need growing with every surge of pleasure Nolan sent to his battered prostate and neglected cock. His hands were still bound behind his back, his shoulders aching. He strained against his restraints, the chain keeping his hands bound straining in protest.

“You like the torture, don't you baby?” Nolan whispered. He moved so he was laying his body on top of Liams, their chests pressed together. Nolan buried his face in Liam’s neck, breathing deeply. “Fuck, i wish i could smell as well as you do. You’d smell freaking amazing.”

Liam keened under the praise. He loved when Nolan said stuff like that. He might only be a human, but he knew exactly how to press his buttons.

“You want to fuck me, don't you?” Nolan whispered, biting gently on the skin of Liams throat. “You want to fuck me until i’m bloated and swollen with your cum? Smelling only of you, and how you dominated me?”

Nolan reached behind him, adjusting Liams cock so that it was sandwiched between his ass cheeks. Nolan grinded back, rubbing his ass against Liam’s cock. Liam whimpered, his cock grazing against Nolans puffy hole. He strained against the handcuffs as Nolan continued to talk dirty to him.

“You want to see me swollen, waddling around and leaking your cum?” Nolan asked, nipping at Liams ear. He rose up, and Liam bucked his hips, the tip of his cock grazing the entrance to Nolans hole. Nolan gasped, pressing Liam back down into the mattress. “You want to ruin my ass, fuck me until i’m left gaping, your cum pouring from my hole. I’d have to be plugged constantly, to stop making a mess. My thighs slick with your cum, dripping from me. You’d love that, wouldnt you? You’d eat me out, feast on your own load. You’d-”

A short, sharp snap echoed through the room, and Liam felt his arms suddenly free. The small chain holding the handcuffs had broken, and Liam sprang, moving like a spring pulled tight from the tension.

Nolan yelped as firm hands gripped his shoulders, spinning him around and pressing his back into the mattress. Liam growled softly, pressing his face into the crook of Nolans neck, breathing in the comforting scents, his fangs softly grazing the skin, leaving thin, red lines on Nolans neck. The human chuckled, Liam’s sideburns tickling his shoulder and cheek, making him squirm.

“Is this what you wanted?” Liam asked, his voice a growl. “You want me to fuck you? Breed you sensless? You were just begging for it, werent you?”

Liam thrust his hips, his cock sandwiched between Nolans cheeks. Liam watched as Nolan squirmed, gasping beneath him.

“You...you’re so fucking big” Nolan gasped out. He reached his hand down, squeezing Liam’s knot. “I don't think you’ll fit.”

Liam growled, sensing the challenge when he heard it. Nolan did this every time, teased him for having a useless cock, and then challenged him, begging him to stretch him around his cock. Liam suspected he was doing  _ something _ to keep his hole tighter then it should be. The constant abuse of Liams knot, coupled with all of the plugs Nolan used, should have left him a gaping, moaning mess.

“I’ll make it fit” Liam growled out. He jerked his cock, moaning as the simple motion dragged the foreskin over the mushroom head. Pre drooled out in a stream, coating Nolans ass, making the human shiver.

“You’re not going to use lube?” Nolan asked.

Liam arched a brow, pressing the leaking tip of his cock to Nolans winking hole. Nolan whine, taking Liams actions as answer, as Liam slowly, but surely, pressed his cock further into Nolans hole.

“You like that?” Liam growled out, his hands firmly gripping Nolans waist as he pulled Nolan down his cock. “You like it when i stretch you out on my cock, until you’re left a gaping mess?”

Nolan whined. Liam watched, inch by inch, as his cock stretched Nolans hole wide. He knew he had a big dick. He’d had a big dick before he’d been a werewolf, and being one had simply made it bigger again. At first he’d been happy. He had a monster cock, a literally gut stretcher. He watched as Nolan’s flat belly bulged out as he pressed further, admiring the way Nolan took his cock with ease. It hadnt been till he’d tried hooking up with someone that he realised a monster cock was a problem. Not everyone was able to take him. Not everyone liked how his cock swelled, his knot locking them together for literal hours, pumping them full of cum.

He bottomed out as much as he could, his knot sparking in pleasure as he ground his knot against Nolans hole. It felt good to be out of his cage, so good to have his cock buried in Nolans tight, warm ass. Nolan’s hole stretched around his cock like a fleshlight, there for a good, long fuck. 

Liam’s hips bucked, his cock sparking with pleasure. He looked down, and watched in amazement as Nolan rubbed his belly, Liams cock pressing up through the skin. He had a look of pure bliss on his face, tongue hanging out slightly.

“So...full” Nolan muttered, his hands squeezing the head of Liams cock through his stomach. Liam growled, pressing his knot harder against Nolans hole. “So warm. I can feel it, all that pre. You just leak and leak, and theres no end to it. Already, i can feel you filling me up.” Nolan threw his head back, moaning in delight. “I love this. Love that you never need to use lube.” He arched his neck, locking eyes with Liam. “Fuck me, Liam. Fuck me senseless, fuck that knot into me. Make me swollen with your seed, just the way i like it.”

Liam nodded, lifting Nolans legs up, getting better access to his hole, as he pulled out. Pre bubbled out as he pulled his cock free, running down Nolans crack and leaking down into the bed sheets. Nolan whined, muttering to himself, hands still massaging his belly. “So...empty” he kept muttering.

Liam smirked, before slamming his cock back in. Nolan screamed, a cry of pleasure and pain, as Liam began a merciless assault on his ass. His hips jackrabbited, and from his position he watched in delight as Nolans hole gripped his cock tight, pulling back, stretching, taking his cock like it was made for this. Nolans puffy lips took his cock well, each thrust stretching little by little, taking a bit more of Liams knot as he continued to fuck Nolan.

Liam watched, the bulge in Nolans belly appearing and disappearing with every thrust. Nolans hands pulled apart with every inward thrust, fingers stretching and spreading apart. It wasn't much, and he was too fast for Nolan to do much, but each time his belly bulged outwards, he gave Liams cock a short squeeze, or a brush of the hand through his belly. The touches sent thrills through Liam, each touch and brush sending him closer and closer to the edge.

He struggled to hold back. Nolan had edged him too much, and he’d already been close to the edge when he started. He whined, bending near double over Nolan as he kept up his pace. He was becoming more and more erratic as he tried to hold back his orgasm, while at the same time trying to fuck his knot into Nolans hole.

He was still aware of the vibe eggs still in his ass, still whirring away, buzzing against his prostate. He pressed his hips as hard against Nolans as he could, trying to get away from the sensations, but the movements only jostled the eggs further, pressing them against parts of him he’d never known existed. He whined, jolting as he watched Nolan reach for his phone.

“Don't want to make it too easy for you” Nolan whispered between breaths. He gripped his phone, pressing his thumb on the screen. “What do you think?”

Nolan didn't give him a chance to respond, turning the dial on the screen. Liam gasped as the vibrating in his ass went from a dull hum to an insistent roar. Nolan moaned, muttering something about “more pre”, but Liam didn't hear him. His blood was rushing in his ears, the feel of Nolans ass around his cock and the vibrators in his ass leaving him teetering on a knifes edge.

With a roar, and a gasp from Nolan, he pressed his hips further. He could feel the rim of Nolans hole stretching, pressing down  _ hard _ on the swell of his knot. It finally popped in, and he watched as Nolan’s face devolved into a feeling of pure bliss. Liam smirked, gripping Nolans hips tight enough to bruise. Nolans cock stood straight up in the air, untouched, rubbing against the firm, hairy muscle of Liams stomach as Liam pushed Nolan backwards by the hips.

Nolan gasped, and Liam watched as Nolans hole tried, in vain, to hold on, to stay locked tight around the base of Liams cock, beneath the knot. But Liam didn't let up, didn't ease the pressure. He kept pushing Nolan back, pulling his hips back just as insistently. Until, with a whine from Nolan, the hole stretched back over Liams knot.

As soon as his knot was free, he pushed back. Nolan whimpered, unused to the feeling, as Liam pushed forward. Nolans hole stretched back of his knot, locking tight behind it, and again Liam began pulling back out, enjoying the way Nolans hole stretched and gaped around his knot.

“Fuck, Liam. Thats...so. It’s so…” Nolan mumbled, his words trailing off into gibberish.

His gibberish was punctuated by short moans, gasps and pants as Liam changed it up, alternating between pistoning his cock in and out of Nolans hole, before pressing his knot in and quickly pulling it out. Liams pleasure was building, his cock drooling pre like a broken dam. He couldnt stop the way his cock leaked, couldnt help but enjoy the sight of great gobs of pre slipping from Nolans hole and making a mess of Nolans ass and the bed beneath.

Nolans hole eventually gave up the fight. Liam’s ministrations had been too much, leaving the hole gaping even as Liam pistoned his knot in and out. There was almost no resistance, the barest hint of Nolans hole stretching around his cock and the thick knot at it's base. But Liam didn't care. He knew more about his knot then Nolan did, knew that he’d still be able to plug Nolans hole when the time came.

Nolans belly was no longer flat, slightly rounded from the amount of pre Liams cock drooled. He released a hand from Nolans hips, pressing the palm of his hand down on the humans belly. Nolan whined, Liam pressing down a little harder. The movement sent pre gushing from Nolans hole, out around Liams cock. It soaked his cock, the knot at it's base, helping to ease the way further as Liam kept up his pace. His soaked, swollen balls ached, begging for release.

It was almost too much, and Liam knew it. The image of Nolan on his back, already swollen with his pre. The way Nolans hole looked, stretched and gaping, taking his knot like it was nothing. The way Nolans ass gripped his cock tight still, the vibrations in his ass. It was all too much.

Liam slammed his cock into Nolans hole with a roar that rattled the window panes. His cock swelled impossibly bigger, the knot swelling and plugging Nolans hole, despite how loose and gaping it was. Nolan whined, gasping and panting beneath him, as Liam came. 

Liam watched, his mind hazy, eyes lidded and drooping, as Nolans belly swelled. His cock was like a firehose, cum shooting from his cock for an impossibly long time. He knew he shot more in one burst then he could ever possibly hold in his balls, but didn't question it. Some werewolf biology, or magic, or both, made it possible for him to cum so much, to breed Nolan so thoroughly that he’d be unable to move for the next few hours, if he were lucky.

Nolan moaned beneath him, his hands rubbing up and down the sides of his swelling stomach. He whined, his mouth moving, as if he were looking for words, but couldnt say them. Liam leaned forward, trying to get Nolan to speak, but the movement had his knot tugging at Nolans rim as he leaned on Nolans stomach. The added pressure had Nolan squirming, weakly pushing Liam back.

Liam complied, a soft, content smile on his face. He loved the way Nolan looked after a breeding like this. His mouth open, tongue hanging out. The blissed out look, the way he idly rubbed his hands over his belly. Liam bent over, kissing Nolans smooth, hairless stomach, softly biting and sucking at the skin. Nolans belly button had popped out, and Liam teased it with his tongue, making the human beneath him squirm.

Liam spread his hands out, fingers splayed across the firm expanse of Nolans belly. Nolans skin was warm to the touch, radiating a heat the human normally lacked. Liam hummed, pressing his forehead to Nolans still slowly swelling stomach. He’d done this. He’d done this, and he was proud he’d done this.

“Those last few months were worth it” Liam muttered. He could feel his cock deflating slowly, his orgasm passing. A wave of exhaustion crashed over him, and he struggled to stay where he was, kneeling over Nolan.

“Hnng?” Nolan groaned, arching his head. He blinked up at Liam, shaking his head slowly. “Wh-what was that?”

His voice was groggy, as if he’d been drunk. Liam chuckled inwardly, shaking his head. Nolan was certainly  _ cum drunk _ , and by the looks of it, he was swollen more then usual.

“I said” Liam said softly into the still silence. “Those last few months, being locked and edged for so long, were worth it.” He shook his head, smiling warmly. “That has got to be my best orgasm to date.”

Nolan squirmed, and Liam could hear his stomach audibly sloshing with the immense load Liam had dumped in him. “Hnng, fuck. It feels so full” Nolan muttered. “So warm.” He sighed, trying to arch his back, reaching for his own cock, still hard and untouched.

Liam arched an eyebrow in surprise. “Thats a first for you” he said softly, chuckling. “Look who didn't want to cum.” He gripped Nolans cock loosely in his hand, jerking him off softly.

Nolan whined, squirming. “Stop, stop, it’s too sensitive” Nolan groaned, trying, and failing, to reach Liam’s hands around his swollen gut. “Fuck, that hurts.”

He bucked his hips, probably the only thing he  _ could _ do at the moment with the added weight, and groaned in annoyance, only thrusting further into Liams touch. Liam groaned too, the movement of Nolans hips awakening the need still burning deep in his balls.

_ Fuck _ he thought to himself, till jerking Nolans cock.  _ I thought they’d be empty by now. _

But no. His balls still ached, still wanting to be emptied, and his cock replied on kind, stiffening up to full hardness. Nolan could feel it too, Liam noticed, as he squirmed, pushing himself down as much as he could on Liams knot.

“You still need to drain those nuts?” Nolan asked, almost incredulously. He patted his belly, resting his head back against the pillows. “I don't think i can go another round.”

Liam arched a brow, pointedly looking between Nolans cock, his face, and back again.

“Says the one who didn't cum” Liam said, squeezing Nolans cock. He wanted that load, as miniscule as it was compared to Liams own. He wanted it, wanted to taste it, to swallow it. Nolan had denied him that luxury earlier, and he wanted more then anything to taste the humans load.

“I didn't think it was possible to be  _ able _ to cum, when you’re prostate is literally being crushed” Nolan groused, but he had a smile on his face. “Nothings coming out babe. No matter what you try.”

Liam smirked, thrusting his hips forward slightly, making Nolan gasp in shock.

“Fuck, i need to lock you up again. And soon” Nolan muttered, almost to himself. “You’re such a horny little shit, you know that?”

“I know” Liam said cheerily. He wouldnt be able to take his cock out of Nolan for a while, his knot needing to go down. It had swollen bigger then he was used to, and would take a lot longer to deflate enough for him to pull out. “But thats why you love me, isnt it?”

Nolan smiled, patting his belly fondly. “Thats true. Though i love you for more then just that” he said, flashing his teeth as he smiled.

Liams heart flipped, ass it did every time Nolan said that. He smiled down at his boyfriend, rubbing his hands across Nolans belly. He threw his head back, moaning softly.

“That feels so good” Nolan whispered, lips spread in a soft grin.

“Then thats what i’ll do, until i can pull out properly and help you finish up” Liam said softly. He wanted so badly to kiss Nolan, as he always did when he bred his boyfriend so soundly. It wasn't often he got to do it, but when he did, they both enjoyed it more then any words could express.

“I’d love it if you did that” Nolan said, his eyes closing as he lay there, enjoying the soft touches Liam laid across his swollen belly.

They both knew they had stuff that needed doing. Both knew that they’d have a huge mess to clean up. That Nolan would be too swollen to walk much, until he was drained enough that he looked closer to normal. But they knew that all that could wait. Liam would pamper Nolan for the entire weekend, spending that time naked and locked up, just as he normally did. He’d eat Nolan out, once he was able to pull out. Eat Nolan out and swallow down as much of the load he’d just bloated Nolan with to make his own stomach swell. He’d help Nolan get off finally, and they’d both be content in their orgasms.

But that could wait. Right now, Liam couldnt think of a better place to be, his cock still buried in Nolans ass, hands roaming the broad expanse of Nolans stomach, and kneeling there, relaxing. Taking comfort knowing they were both happy, and content, in that moment.


End file.
